Benzodiazapines have been used as therapeutics. Benzodiazepine derivatives include pyrrolobenzodiazepines. Pyrrolobenzodiazepine dimers function as DNA cross-linking agents, e.g., by binding in the minor groove of DNA molecules. Certain of these have been suggested as antiproliferative agents in the treatment of cancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,592,576 (Howard et al.) refers to unsymmetrical pyrrolobenzodiazepine-dimers asserted for treatment of proliferative diseases.
WO 1993/18045 refers to pyrrolobenzodiazepine derivatives asserted to have cytotoxic activity.
WO 2004/087716 (Kamal et al.) refers to pyrrolo (2,1-C)(1,4) benzodiazepine dimers asserted to be useful as antitumor agents.
US 2008/0090812 (Pepper et al.) refers to a pyrrolobenzodiazepine dimer asserted to be useful for the treatment of leukemias.
US 2013/0266596 (Li et al.) refers to benzodiazepine derivatives asserted to have antiproliferative activity.
US 2014/00888089 (Chari) refers to benzodiazepine derivatives asserted to have antiproliferative activity.
Hartley, John A.; “The development of pyrrolobenzodiazepines as antitumour agents”, 2011, Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs, 20(6), 733-744, refers to pyrrolobenzodiazepines.
Brulikova, L. et al., “DNA interstrand cross-linking agents and their chemotherapeutic potential”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, 2012, 19(3), 364-385 refers to DNA interstrand cross-linking agents.
Kamal et al., “Design, Synthesis, and Evaluation of New Noncross-Linking Pyrrolobenzodiazepine Dimers with Efficient DNA Binding Ability and Potent Antitumor Activity” J. Med. Chem., 2002, 45 (21), pp 4679-4688 refers to pyrrolobenzodiazepine chemistry.
Tercel et al., “Unsymmetrical DNA Cross-Linking Agents: Combination of the CBI and PBD Pharmacophores” Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2003), 46(11), 2132-2151 refers to pyrrolobenzodiazepines.
The statements in this Background are not necessarily meant to endorse the characterization in the cited references.